cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganner Slarwalker
Ganner Cade Slarwalker was a Jedi Master who fell to the Dark Side. Eventually he was able to save himself, and returned to the Clone Wars. Exiled from the Jedi Order, Ganner joined forces with Hans Novastar, elite soldier and leader of Antimatter Squadron, Siri Tokolighter, another member of Antimatter Squadron, and Ranulph Darkhitch, an Ex-Jedi thought to be dead, to defeat a malevolent Sith named Darth Maricus on Felucia. They escaped, and returned to Courscant, where after two battles they discovered Maricus was on Mandalore, and traveled there to stop him once and for all. Upbringing '' Early days'' "I as taught by the best, and fought against the worst." Ganner was taught the ways of the Force by a Jedi named Jason Battleboots. He and his master fought an underground uprising and probably saved the republic. They crash landed on Dathomir and fought off Nightsisters. They fought Jedi who had fallen to the Dark Side. There seemed to be nothing they couldn't do until they were assigned with stopping a militia called Blue Force. Ganner and Jason confronted the leader, a man named Garm Antiburst. Garm had learned the ways of the Sith and engaged them in a fierce lightsaber duel. For a long time they fought, neither gaining the edge in combat, until Garm activated a bomb that paralyzed Ganner. Jason and Garm were the only ones left and Jason was not winning. Ganner managed to cure himself from being paralyzed, but as he did so, Garm stabber Jason in the heart, fatally wounding him. Ganner attacked Garm with all his fury, almost falling to the dark side. He killed Garm and brought Jason's body to the Temple for a funeral. He became a Jedi Master but didn't take on a apprentice. Squad Adventures ''Dark Nebula'' Ganner first met the defenders when they launched an attack on Nova Tower, and knew he wanted to join them. It took him about a month to find them again, but it was worth it. Ganner spent quite a while assisting the Defenders in fighting the forces of Xalandra Nova, and falling dangerously close to the dark side. He also assisted in defending the Ryloth base Rick Clawspeed had built. It was during this time Ganner switched to Daghee Jedi gear. He eventually left the Defenders for fear he would be killed. ''War Eagle'' During a visit to a friend, Ganner encountered many War Eagle members (including Adam Heart) in a skirmish with Dark Nebula. Ganner helped out the Eagles, and drove out the Nebulas. After the fight Ganner found Adam and asked to join his squad. Ganner was accepted. He briefly participated in the war with Racer and met Kahar Zamet once. After that war ganner was much less active, even leaving the Eagles once out of boredom. During a raid on the downed cruiser on Carlac, Adam (now Adam Silvernight) displayed an egomaniacal side, which disturbed Ganner to the point of leaving, but he eventually came back after realizing War Eagle was just about all he had left to turn too. Ganner stayed positive about War Eagle for a while after that, though he remember the Cruiser incident. Ganner was in a few fights with various squads, mainly Elite Army, while in the Eagles. Eventually he learned that everyone in the squads were required to call Adam and Arianna Silvernight Lord Adam and Lady Arianna. This, plus a few other incidents changed Ganner's overall view on War Eagle, and he left the squad forever, and joined Kahar Zamet and the Republic's fight against them. 'The War Begins' He and Kahar sat down with Chancellor Palpatine, and after an hour of debating Palpatine agreed that the Republic would declare war on the War Eagle to stop the spread of evil and Silvernight's dictatorship. ater that day, Kahar and Ganner attended a Senate meeting. Chancellor Palpatine's box floated to the center. He stepped up to the microphone. "To prevent Adam Silvernight and his War Eagles from spreading evils across the galaxy, the Republic has declared War on War Eagle." There was several murmurs in the Senate Room. There were some boos too. Kahar and Ganner's box then floated up. "I can assure you the Chancellor is doing the right thing. Master Ganner and I persuaded him to do this. War Eagle is evil. We must stop them, or they could devastate the Republic. They've already damaged the Republic UNSC. Ganner left War Eagle shortly after the corruption began, knowing it was the right thing," Kahar said. Eventually the Senate agreed to declare war. 'A Slow Beginning' Ganner's first fight with the War Eagle took place in the Jedi Temple when he spotted a member of War Eagle, name unknown. He easily bested them in a duel. 'The Justice Alliance' Ganner and Kahar met with Lolyd Garmadon to retake the Jedi Temple from the War Eagle. After a long fight, they were succesful, and jointly began the Justice Alliance, the individuals fighting the War Eagle. 'Skirmish on Felucia' Ganner and Kahar were on Felucia when War Eagle member Komodo5 showed up, with a group of troopers, to kill Ganner for leaving the squad and joining the rebellion. Komodo and another trooper named Denn attacked quickly. After a short but damaging fight, Ganner and Kahar retreated, and split up to draw away pursuers. In possibly one of the worst cases of bad luck Ganner expirenced in the war, both enemies followed him, viciously attacked him, knocked him unconscious, and went to the sarlaac pit, intending to leap in with him (which was a bad idea considering they would die too.) Right as they jumped with his body, Kahar caught up and pulled Ganner away, and they leaped to their presuemed deaths. Ranulph Darkhitch (Note: Wherever I put the section explaining how he met Ranulph, it's gone. Basically they were allies in the fight against Nebula.) ''Turned'' (First person chapter) I was assigned a mission to find the ancient Umbaran bunker system and destroy it. When I did i felt a... calling. I wandered towards a temple. I went in. One day later, I left, a completely different man than before. I was a Sith, I was sure of that, but how I wasn't sure. My memory was wiped somehow. And for some reason, I didn't really focus on why. I began setting up secret bases in planets I had defended in the past: Maridun, Felucia, Mustafar, and Christophsis. I begin preparations to destroy Dark Nebula once and for all, but realized there were more important things. When I became a Sith, I gained a lot of power, which I used to mind trick almost everyone into believing I was still a Jedi so nobody would try to stop me. What I didn't know was that some people were more observant than others. 'Slarwalker Vs. Darkhitch' Slarwalker tried to get an apprentice, but every time he went searching someone tried to kill him. His last attempt was seen by Ranulph, who had trained himself in the ways of the force since he fell to the dark side, who tracked him down to his Maridun base. When Slarwalker discovered Ranulph had infiltrated his base, he activated every turret he had to kill him. Ranulph had prepared for this and dispatched them with an EMP grenade, the largest ever created. Knowing he had to run, he got in his starfighter and went immediately to the Unknown Regions, hoping Ranulph would not pursue. He hoped wrong. They engaged in a starfighter battle and Slarwalker lost an engine. Knowing he had only one place left to run, he went to Mustafar. Once there he confronted him and revealed he was a Jedi, and that he would do whatever it took do defeat Ganner. He engaged Ganner in an amazing lightsaber battle, leading him to one of the many bridges of the complex that hung over the lava. He waited to the time was right, then cut it out of the complex. He went all-out on Darkhitch, weakening him, then mind-tricked him into believing he had managed to stab his eye out. When he considered mercy on the fake Slarwalker, he shot force lightning into him from behind, revealed that he had tricked and manipulated him the entire time, then threw him into the lava, presumably killing who at that point was his greatest enemy, but somehow, by the power of the Force, Ranulph managed to throw his lightsaber before dying and actually did hit his eye, but Ganner didn't die. He had it replaced with a cybernetic look-alike later. ''' The (Personal) Dark Times' Killing Ranulph was so dark and evil Ganner had a fierce mental battle with himself, and the light side won. He knew if he was going to find out what had happened to him he needed to go back to Umbara and learn the truth. ''A Bunch of Umbara Happens He joined up with a group called Antimatter Squadron and they went to umbara, to take out an airfield. He met a man named Hans Novastar, who became one of his best friends. Ganner and hans led an assault on a secret Separatist base on Umbara, Using a pipe entrance which had been used in a previous operation in the Clone Wars. They went in and saw Imperials experimenting with Umbaran technology to see if they could stop the Rebels. Ganner and Hans found old clone Specops armor which they used to take down the base once and for all. Ganner revealed that he was a Jedi during the battle by using his lightsabers, now with the crystals of the Kashyyyk lightsaber for more power. ''' Umbara's Secrets' 6 months later.... During a space battle I was sent to be part of a boarding party to defeat the enemy from the inside out. We were doing just fine when I heard the pilot yell " Get down!" everyone else did, but I reacted a little slowly. It was that alone that saved me. Right after that, a missile hit the bottom of the ship, instantly taking everyone taking over with it. Thinking faster, I grabbed an oxygen mask and waited for the ship to float by something I could hitch a ride on. Suddenly I noticed something. I could feel being pulled down. I looked down and saw the gunship was headed straight for Umbara. "What?" I thought. I forgot we were in this area of space. The pilot had lived and was praying during this, and I was considering it too, when the gunship hit the surface. I crashed actually not too far away from the airfield, and I started heading towards it with hope of there being some old medical kit. As I'm going an Umbaran comes up with a gun, and it's obvious what he's going to do, so I jump over his shot, slide under him before he turns to keep him confused, and take the gun. He had another weapon, and had seen me anyway, so I had to kill him. So I went to the airfield with an Umbaran rifle for a medkit. I found much more that. I jumped in. A group of Umbarans was having a conversation about what seemed to be AT-RTs. ''Those haven't been used for decades, I thought. I snuck by them like it was m y job and turned around a corner into a partol of droids. if it had been any other type of droid, I would've not cared a bit about what they were doing there. But these weren't any typical droids. These were B1 Battle droids, from the Clone Wars. "What in the world?" I said. The droids saw me, and I could've taken them out but I never noticed the stun beam heading at me from behind. Revelations A temple. A darkness so powerful the light had almost vanquished. A strange holocron, but not like one I had ever seen. I put it in a triangular shape in the door and it opened. I entered. An amazing number of hooded figures looked up. And activated lightsabers. A flash. Another room, but definitely in the same temple. Two Zabraks stood deciding what do to with me. Eventually they decided on something. A green light appeared in the room as a woman from a species I cou''ld identify as a Dathomirian appeared seemingly out of nowhere''. She said things I will never understand, but it made things happen. I felt more powerful, and the ritual continued.I felt a growing darkness in the Force as this happened and realized with a horror it was my power. When I realized I could resist, it was too late. Blackness. I woke up in a jail cell, with a man next to me. A man I knew was Ranulph Darkhitch. ''' A Daring Escape' "RANULPH?" I asked. " Of course it's me, Ganner," he replied. " Well I couldn't be sure, in a galaxy like this and all." "Well I can't be sure you're not a Sith." What?? I thought, then remembered those days. "Not any more, but there's something I have to do that will stop anyone else from going down that path." Ranulph looked at me for a second, trying to tell if I was lying. "Okay it's you," he said. 'Now that we have that covered, how are we going to get out? They took my lightsaber, and probably yours too. " Haven't you ever wondered where I put my guns?" "Not really" "Well they didn't find it, and I'll let you figure out what that means." 'I already did." He tossed me a pistol that came out of his sleeve and took another from the other. "Let's get out of here." I shot the lock and we went out. It struck me what sort of jail these days would have such an old locking system but I didn't bother to think about it too much. I had an escape to carry out. We ran into the hallway, where the guard was sleeping on the job. We moved past him and literally bumped into a squad of Umbarans. I realized this was the squad that had captured us and in a flash I took my lightsabers and gave Ranulph his, pocketing this pistol. We proceeded to fight our way out of the prison. When we got to the entrance, there was almost an army's worth of Umbarans waiting for us. They hadn't noticed us quite yet because we came from a dark exit but it wouldn't be long before we were caught. I saw a piece of tech I wasn't able to identify and noted it. We walked out and an officer ordered us to stand down. We responded by using an ancient technique: turning oneself invisible with the Force. They began looking for us frantically and I knew we wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. All of a sudden I felt a surge of darkness, and that distraction put my guard down. "Over there!" The officer shouted, and troops were closing in on us. I looked at all the blasters pointed at me, and completely knowing what could happen if I miscalculated, I pulled out my pistol and shot the piece of tech. At least 20 shots fired at once and I ducked under them all, for all of them were aiming at my head. However that soon became irrelevant as a massive explosion rocked the jail. In the distraction we managed to get out of the jail. When I figured we were safe, we turned around to examine the disaster we had just caused. There was still lots of screaming and it made me queasy to think about all the deaths I had just caused. We managed to get a signal on the fleet and they came by to take us back, but I knew before I died, I had one more thing to take care of on Umbara. Darth Maricus Felucia'' The war continued on, and it was nearing the end when an elite recon squad sent on a mission to Felucia went missing. Naturally, they sent me to investigate, for this squad had a perfect record. I landed on Felucia and felt a disturbance in the force, and immediately jumped away. A split second later, a series of thermal detonators went off, destroying my ship. I was stranded on Felucia. I had no idea what had just happened, and I didn't get a chance to figure it out. Just as soon as the detonators went off, Every rancor in the area was attracted. Up against 5 rancors, I knew I had no chance, but I fought for as long as I could before giving out. The first one to take a swipe at me suddenly had one hand. The other hand went into the face of another Rancor. 3 left. 2 seemingly teamed up and attacked me at the same time, but they were on opposite sides, one little dodge took them out. The last one took a swipe at me, and when it did I ran up it's arm, stabbed it in the head, and jumped down, not waiting to know what happened. I ran for a while, eventually stopping to catch my breath when I felt 2 other presences. One was a dark one, one I knew was a Sith. The other one was a rancor, and it was....Behind me? Before I could even react,a hand swiped down at me. I jumped just in time to avoid death, but only that. I went flying, and by some slight chance I landed on a light plant before hitting the ground. The last thing I remember seeing was someone in Sith gear looking down at me. ''' The Story of Darth Maricus' When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was in another prison. "Great..." I muttered to myself. A voice, the same man who I had seen earlier, I realized, responded "And it's only going to get better." "Who are you?" I asked. "Why only your worst enemy, your most powerful rival." " I really don't know who you are." "Fine, if you really want to know who I am, I shall....remind you. My name is Darth Maricus, Lord of the Sith. I was found an orphan, by Darth Maul, who took me to the Sith Academy to teach me my true power. I easily became the most powerful apprentice, and eventually one of the most powerful Sith all together. Then you came. A former Jedi, captured by a squad of Sith. We all saw great potential in you, and we began training you immediately. You were a natural, a good challenge to even me. In only a few months you were even stronger. I would not allow anyone to defeat me. I was to be the true Sith Lord, and lead us to our takeover of the galaxy. To prove a point, I challenged you to a duel. A duel to the death. You fought very powerful due to a combination of your Jedi and Sith lightsaber skills, but I was almost about to defeat you when you realized my plan." I remembered this. He would fake being about leap up for an swooping down style of attack and then stab me through the chest as I took the bait. I stabbed him in the thigh, and I was about to finish him off, when I had a flashback. Me doing the exact same things, but as a Jedi. Something changed in me then, I became more myself than I ever was. I turned began to walk away, and as he threw his lightsaber at me, I simply caught it and added it to my belt. "You ruined me. You made me look like a fool in front of every Sith in the temple. You all but exiled me, and soon I had to go into exile. I learned of your recovery, the killing of Nova and saving of Ranulph. I began making plans. And now Ganner Slarwalker, you will di-" I'd had enough of this. I force pushed him into the wall, pulled his saber while activating it to unbind me, then sent it next to his head to make a point. As I ran out into the open, I saw a lightsaber. I could sense a fallen Jedi had died with this. But I had other things to worry about. As I ran, I saw a hangar. ''"We could use the fighters," I thought. I made a mental list of my goals. #Finding the squad (IF they were still alive) #Finding a way back (Assuming I was still alive) #Escaping (Alive) #Stopping Maricus (Somehow doing this alive) I set out to complete the first. ''' Antimatter Squadron' I searched in the Force, looking for any presence that could have been them. I found something close enough, and there was the right number. I headed in that direction, ready for anything. I ducked under a low hanging plant, and that was what saved me. A blaster shot flew directly over my head and into the plant. I looked up and saw the one thing that could possibly help me: A member of Antimatter Squadron. "Al right you, put your hands to the sky!" I was so startled I didn't even know what do to. "UP!" I put my hands up and said " I'm from the Republic, sent here to rescue you." He replied, " Yeah, I've heard that one 4 times. Also been betrayed 4 times." "I'm Ganner Slarwalker!" "That's what the last one said." "Well, I really AM Ganner Slarwalker." "Sure. Since you're pretty much dead out here you can come with me but if you try anything the last thing you'll hear is my blaster." He took me to his base, where I met the other squadron members. There was a Girl named Siri, a man named Blaze, and....."HANS?" "GANNER?" "What are you even doing here?" Antimatter Squadron 1.png|Arron Blaze.PNG|Blaze hans.PNG|Hans "I've been sent to rescue you!" At this point the first member ( who I later learned was named Arran) said "Back away, he could be a Separatist!" Hans pushed his gun down and said,"Relax, this is him. I've met him, remember?" He looked at me and said, "But the goatee's new." "For you and me both," I replied. "Anyway, we need to get out of here. The Separatists are coming. They're coming from there." I pointed out the direction I had come from. "From the west," Hans said. "On the way out, I saw a hangar, and due to the fact humans are there we could likely find a ship to get out in." I said. "Great idea, but there's no way we'd get there alive. He's trying to kill us!" Complained Arron. I got the idea he didn't like me. "Calm down, Arron. He's our only chance at getting off this place alive." Countered Siri. "Remember what I said about humans being there? It's not just any human. There are Sith on this planet hunting me down." Arron, who apparently had had enough of it, turned an ran, yelling "SITH NOW? THIS MAN IS A ONE WAY TICKET TO-" "ARRON GET DOWN," Blaze yelled. BOOM, Arron was gone. " I think I can get us out here," I said. Bombers were flying overhead, destroying everything they could see. "Hold on tight!" Just as a bomb was about to hit us, I grabbed everyone and jumped as high as I could. The Blast from the bomb launched us up onto one of the ships. Using the force to keep everyone on the ship, I sliced a hole in the cockpit. A pilot droid looked up, and the last thing it ever saw was the green blade of my lightsaber. "Hans, do you think you can fly this?" I yelled over the wind. He probably didn't hear me but he knew what I meant and took control of the ship. We could see the hangar now, and we had to get there before the rest of the ships attacked. Suddenly, 4 shots came out of nowhere, and one knocked Blaze off. "No!" Siri yelled. This wasn't going well.I turned to where the shots came from. A modified Tri-fighter, with a cockpit and pilot, Maricus, was closing in. He fired, and I blocked all his shots except one. He hit the engines, and we were going down. Down towards the hangar. The place we had to go to live was where we were going to die. ' The Greatest Hero I Never Knew' There were no words to describe how much it hurt when I woke up. I could see the hangar but I couldn't summon the will to get there. Suddenly, as if from nowhere Hans and Siri appeared, dragging me towards a ship. Then I sensed Maricus. Hans turned pale as he saw him. I stood up. "Get to the ships, this is my fight," I said. Hans turned but Siri said, "We can't just leave you here!" "I won't let anyone else die, not now. Go!" She ran. Maricus was closing in. He activated his saber and I activated mine. We could've dueled for five minutes or an hour, I wasn't sure. Maricus force pushed me down onto the ground. He leaped in the air, sabers raised for the killing blow. I knew it was over. Suddenly I was pushed over and out of the way. I turned just in time to see Blaze impaled. "HURRY!" He yelled. Blaze was going to die to keep Maricus at bay. Knowing it was over, I ran to the ship, just as it started to move. The ramp opened and Hans said "Get in!" As we left, I saw Blaze's body. I think the others did too. We sat there silently for a long time. Return to the Temple'' "Halt right there!" The guard outside the temple yells. "We don't just let anyone in!" "I think you'll find I'm not just anyone," I say. I give him a false ID. It says my name is Corran Comentsinger returning on a mission from the Underworld. I don't know who he is, but as long as the guard doesn't either it's fine. "Sorry, to bother you, General. We've had too many fake Jedi in here recently and we have to crack down." I tell him it's fine, and walk into the temple. It's just how I remember it, but somehow different. Something has shifted, but I can't tell what. A familiar looking man goes up to me and asks, "Are you Corran Cometsinger?" "That would be me," I reply. "The Jedi Council requests your immediate presence." He informs me. "They shall have it," I reply. Uh-oh. Some time later later I'm there ( I know some shortcuts). As I walk in, I notice there are only 3 people in the room, Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda. Once I'm in the room I heard the sound of lightsabers activating and a female voice says, "We found him, Masters." I'd recognize the voice anywhere. It's Ahsoka Tano. I turn to see her, Anakin Skywalker, and two Temple Guards. "Oh, well this went well," I silenty think.. "Put your hands behind your back" Anakin orders. "What did I do to apparently upset you?" I reply. "You are under arrest for the murder of Ranulph Darkhitch, now PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR," He yells at me. "At least it's for someone who' still alive," I mutter, putting my hands behind me. Unexpectedly, he puts a lightsaber in my hand and whispers, "Protect yourself." Suddenly Maricus, alongside 2 Mandalorians, probably Death Watch, burst through the windows of the room. The council members disappear, like holograms, which they must have been. Behind me, I sense the guards' masks come off. They're magnaguards. It's an assassination attempt and I'm the target. Maricus really wants me dead to atrack here.Ahsoka and Anakin take on the guards, leaving me to the 3 people I'd never expect to see together. Maricus leaps to attack me while the 2 Death Watch take potshots at me from the air. Maricus looks really mad, and I don't think I am supposed to be alive at this point. We clash sabers, blue and red making an almost beautiful shade of purple. Between all the firing and dueling, I'm getting overwhelmed. Time to even the odds. I run up the walls, jump and land on the back of a Death Watch. I cut into his jetpack and as he goes flying I jump off and land on the other. Before I can do the same, Maricus barrages me with force lightning. I turn the Death Watch in time to take the volts for me. It goes beserk, flying everywhere and I barely let go before it explodes violently, and the last thing I see is the green flash of a lightsaber blade. I wake up to the cold feeling of a hospital bed. There's a little machine recording my pulse. I let the beep aing me to sleep. At some point, I'm awake again. This time a medical droid, along with Ranulph, Hans, and Siri are here. "Ohhhhh," I groan. "How long was I out?" "About a week," says Ranulph. "Where's Maricus?" I ask. "Ahsoka managed to capture him. He's in the Republic's main prison on Coruscant right now," Siri answers. Hans pulls put a holoprojector from a pocket in his jacket. The Council told me to give you this. A breach in security at the Temple makes it impossible to trust that we won't be watched there. The council sends their regards." He activates the holoprojector and places it in my hand. A blue image of Mace Windu flashes to life. "Greetings, Master Slarwalker. After a long debate, the council has decided on your standing with us. Due to your clouded past, we are not offically allowed to let you rejoin. However, you can work for us unofficially if you want. The choice is yours, Master Slarwalker." The tape ended. "Wow," said Ranulph. "You could be their secret weapon, like I was." "I don't like that idea. Basically they said. ' You can join us but not be one of us.' I say we leave the jedi and stick together, fight the galaxy side by side, with people I can trust," Says Hans. "I'm not sure which side to pick," Siri says. "Me neither," I reply. "But we don't have do decide yet. Let's go say hi to Maricus." ''The Reverence'' "Mariucs is being transferred," Siri explains while Hans pilots the airspeeded we're in to a starport, "Because they think he's too dangerous to be set loose on a planet like this. There's a cruiser, the Reverence, heading to Malastare in five minutes. That's probably where he is." "We're not going to make it," Hans says "If we have to turn around and get to it." "If I know Marcius right, the entire crew of the ship will be dead in five minutes." I point out. We turn around, and definitely break some speed limits. 'Hans' As I'm speeding, racing towards that ship I look over at Ganner, and he's got his eyes closed, and he seems to be really concentrating, and I'm wond- I've got no idea where I am, I fall to the ground, trying not to throw up. Siri groans, and says "Ugh...Ganner, don't EVER do that again." As my vision starts to catch up to the rest of me, I see where we are. The bridge of the Reverence, and all around us lay bodies. " I think he used the Force to teleport.....Oh." Ranulph says as his vison comes back. "Yeah. The lightsaber wounds are still fresh," Ganner says. "Maricus isn't far." "You're forgetting, this is a massive Republic Venator-class Destroyer, we can't just run around a corner and find him." I say. "Split up," Siri says. "Cover more ground." "How do we know when one of the others finds him?" Ganner asks. "I'll stay here, monitor the ship. I'll contact you over the intercom if I need to." Ranulph tells him. 'Ranulph' The other leave, and I'm stuck in the bridge of a Republic Cruiser surrounded by a bunch of dead clones. As I'm looking around, I notice the windows are closed, something that usually only happens when they are breached. There's a bit of rustling in the small area below the floor, where people are crammed into and work on computers doing whatever. I pull a pistol from my holster, and hop down. There's what looks a trap door, sticking out just slightly from the small wall. I peer into it, and suddenly realize I'm looking down the barrel of a blaster rifle. I jump back, ducking, as a blaster bolt zooms over my head. I grab the blaster, pull it by the barrell, and a human male comes out. He's dressed in the most ridiculous robes, and looks a little beaten. I climb up out of the small area to gain the high ground, and he's gone. He comes out the other side below, and as he climbs up. I aim my blaster at him, and he just stands there, stunned. "You'd better start talking." I say. "You see, I was eating this bologna sandwich, horrible thing, baloney, I don't know why Oreo gave it to me, and I heard all this commotion outside the place where I'd been stow...... hiding. There was either one guy screaming a lot or a bunch of guys screaming the same way," He said while looking around, "And I guess it was the second.... " "Who are you?" I yell more than ask, poking him in the chest with the pistol. "Jeez, alright. My name is Dylan Antiunknown. I stowed away here because..... Let's just say I needed to get away from someone." I shoot the blaster in his hands, and he jumps away and drops it. I switch the pistol to stun, and before he even has time to react, pull the trigger. No more distractions. I pull out my comlink as I begin to fiddle with the bridge controls. "Guys, are you there?" I test. "Loud and clear," Ganner reports. "How's everything going? I found a stowaway, but he's nothing I couldn't handle." "So far, nothing. I'm beginning to-" The SNAP-HISS of a lightsaber cuts her off. I can hear blaster fire, then static. "Son of a Bith, I'm going in," Hans says. 'Ganner (at long last)' Through the Force, I can sense Siri is closer to me than Hans. I pull out a lightsaber, activate it, and run. As I move down the halls, I can see the dead troopers around me, their voids in the Force, and the damage on the walls, getting fresher and bloodier. Finally, I make the last turn, to see Maricus standing over an unconscious Siri. Why '''hasn't he killed her? It doesn't matter. Without hesitation, I run and jump at the last second, swooping down with my lightsaber. He turns and blocks, no surprises there. What is surprising though, is when Hans shoots him from behind, abruptly ending the fight. Maricus falls to the ground, apparently dead. Something's not right. Deactivating my lightsaber, I use the hilt and knock on his head. The sound of metal hitting metal is also no surprise. "Fake," I say to Hans. "But not bad." The droid flashes, and takes back it's mechanical appearance. I reach into it's stomach, using the Force to aid me in pulling out it's data core. "Imagine what Ranulph would give to look at that," Hans says. "Speaking of Ranulph, we'd better get to the bridge. He said he found a stowaway, and I think I might know who it is." I reply. Carrying Siri like they do in holodramas when a soldier is wounded between the two of us, we head toward the bridge. ''The Only Lead Minutes later, we're back at the bridge. There's some guy in fancy blue and golden robes who looks really weird. He takes one look at me, jumps up and says "PRICE! I KNEW I'D FIND YOU, YOU WEIRD-FACED CHILD MO-" He realizes everyone in the room is just staring at him blankly. "I'm glad I didn't finish that sentence or you would get banned," he states. It's taking all of my willpower not to facepalm like no man has facepalmed before. "Weirdness and possible insanity aside, you have information we need," Hans says. "You were hiding in there probably the entire time. Maricus had to have said something about where he was going." In my ear, Ranulph whispers, "Said he's Dylan Antiunkown, any idea who that is?" "None," I reply. "Well, he did say a bit." Dylan says. Dylan Antiunknown, 15 minutes ago. Troopers screamed and shot and died. Thank God I was apparently sa-HISS! A red lightsaber blade cut into the compartment, next to my head. The lightsaber pulled out, leaving a tiny peephole. I could see a pair of legs, and said legs were bending in a way that implied the peephole forger was going to inspect his latest masterpiece. Scrambling as quietly as I could, I pulled out my pistol and plugged the hole with it. A small "Hmm..." could be heard. "This is Maricus, can you read me?" The peephole master said. "Copy," A deep and electrionic sounding voice replied. The peephole master (apparently named Maricus) said,"The trap has been set. I will be on my way to Mandalore within the hour. Prepare your forces. These are Jedi we're dealing with." "Right away." Electronic-Sounding-Man responded. I took a bite out of my sandwich, and suddenly began to travel through an interdimensional vortex to the land of Wik- Hans Novastar, Now. "Alright, you told us what we needed. Now scram," I say, while poking him from behind with my blaster. He scrams. Siri asks,"So, we're going to Mandalore, right? What's the plan?" Ganner strokes his beard (I don't think he even realized he was doing it) and says, "I don't know yet, but we definitely need to get there and we definitely need to proceed with caution. Any idea who he could've talked to?" "Mandalorians, Death Watch in particular," Ranulph answers. "Yikes," I reply. "You positive?" "Positive," he informs me. "But I've got an idea." ''Mandalore'' Ganner As I exit out the shuttle, it dawns on me just how stupid ''I'm about to look, but it has to be done anyway. In a cheap "bounty hunter"s costume, complete with a mask and cape, I walk out the stairs to greet the supercommando waiting in the docking bay. He hesitates for just a second before he walks up to me, datapad in hand. "Need some ID, he says." I hand him a fake Hans obtained for me, and he scans it. As his head and attention are away, I discreetly push a button, a jammer that will disable any nearby recording devices. Then, I punch him with my fist enhanced by the Force. It doesn't take him out, but he stumbles, and a crack on his helmet tells me his vision is probably down. I walk up to him and slam him on the ground. The datapad came out as positive, which should delay suspicion of me for a short time. I take the ID, quietly tuck his body in the corner, and proceed into Mandalore. And then immediately proceed right back into the docking bay. That datapad probably has some useful information, and I almost let it slip. I feel sorry for any other suckers who try this without being prepared. "Alright, I'm in, and I have a potential source of info. Tell me this has something." I mutter. "Exactly two mentions of Maricus, I'll send it to your mask." Ranulph says. "The mask can do that?" I ask. "No, I gave you a mask because every bounty hunter needs a mask, obviously." Ranulph replies sarcastically. "I'll keep digging. In the meantime, I've set you up with that other guys' coords in the city." Right in front of my face and in bright lights no less, a giant map pops up. A red X denotes the target, not too far away. Meanwhile, I'm a green G. Funny. Now, how do I turn this thing off? 'Hans' Decked out in some old armor I had, with Siri behind me, I scan the many buildings in this city, looking for anything unusual. Using the data Ganner gave him, Ranulph tracked "Zalgo" backwards in time until he found a point where Maricus would have most likely been found. Unfortunately, some idiot is stirring up the signal, and the closest we can get is within a few kilometers. Zooming out of the helmet display, I turn to Siri and ask how she's doing. When she doesn't reply I begin to turn away before she yells "There!" I tell her to mark him, and link up my helmet feed to her modified electrobinoculars. Off in the distance there's a definite humanoid shape covered in red. Obviously since he's covered in red I can't tell for sure, but I'd bet my life on Siri being right. I relay a quick picture with coords to Ranulph. Suddenly the feed moves backwards, and I'm observing the back of my head. Then Siri realizes her mistake. And turns the feed off. Staring at blackness, I feel the light push of a blaster against my helmet. "You weren't supposed to spread the word, Hans. You're trying to move too quickly, and now look what you did." With only my eyes I'm searching for something in this infernal suit that can get me out of here. The jetpack is almost full-"By the way, this is a no fly zone. You even move an inch upwards and I'll send you down like the Jedi Order." Not the jetpack. On the bright side she's not shooting me any time soon. Ranulph has the picture and is no doubt trying to contact me. Now I stall until he figures out the situation. "Maricus must be getting desperate if his plan is this fragile. I mean, seriously, your entire mission almost being aborted because I hit a button too quickly? I get the feeling Maricus will need a new spy girl soon." "Oh, I am ''so much more than some petty agent. Soon, you'll all see." "Doesn't sound like I'll be around for much of that, so by all means, give me a description." "Imagine..." Her voice trails off, leaviing the ambient city noises, and I'm tempted to turn around and see if she happened to fall off the edge somehow. Then her arm wraps around my neck, choking me much harder than I'd have expected. Immediately, somewhere around eight men in all-white police gear kick open the door to this roof and run out. Most of them have Mandalorian blaster rifles but two have white shields. "Hands up or we drop you!" One yells. For a moment, Siri's grip weakens, and I strike. I throw my head backwards, hitting her with the cold steel of my helmet and sending her backwards off building, but her grip stays strong enough to pull me over too. It's funny how your opinions of a person can change vastly in the span of a few moments. I begin falling from 200 stories, headbutting Siri twice before feeling her grip give. I activate the jetpack, watch her fall for a few seconds, then zoom off to Ranulph. 'Ganner' As soon as Ranulph gave me the location I began running and jumping my way across this planet. At last I have a physical visual on where the site is. With a lightsaber my left hand, I carry onward. I can vaugely since Maricus' presence in the vicinity. I can't reach out and get a closer position on him, because now I need to keep my Force presence small. He's definitely in this building, though. I touch my earpiece and ask, "Ranulph, can you get a bead on him?" "I can do you one better," he replies. A red outline signifying his body appears somewhere a couple stories down the building. In addition, an audio feed begins to play. "-ven if I agreed to this, and I'm not answering yet, what's in this for me?" "Glory. Eternal glory as being the man who lead the Death Watch, and the entire galaxy, into a new age." "And then, I suppose, once our business is finished you'll turn your backs on us." As the conversation plays out, I creep down dark floors, my green blade giving me warmth in an otherwise chilly building. Using the Force to dampen the sound, I deactivate my lightsaber as I enter the floor they are on. The walls of the room are all glass, and Maricus is walking with a tall man in decorated Death Watch armor towads an elevator. Must be the leader. "The men are loyal to you and only you, Pre." "...I can get you fifty men right now. Once more are ready, I can send those too." The two men walk in the elevator. Both turn to face me, though I'm not visible to them. "Take care of it. I have business to attend to. I'll see you on Umbara." Maricus presses a button and the door begins to close, but before it does he manages to step out with the speed of the Force. I draw my other saber, and ignite them both. Staring me down with his yellow eyes, he ignites his own. "You're here earlier than I anticipated, Ganner, but you've only hastened your demise." "Funny, I could say the same for you." He runs towards me, saber raised,but I simply extend my hand and Force push him into the closed elevator door. I leap towards him, sabers poised to impale, but at the last second dodges out of the way, grabs my throat, and slams me against the door. I try to raise my sabers, but he's pushing them down, so I try a different tactic. I pry open the doors, and we both fall back into the shaft. I grab his arm, quickly spin so that he is on the bottom, and land hard on the elevator, deactivating all our weapons. Out of breath, with my head spinning, I roll off of Maricus, who's knocked out cold. "Ranulph," I gasp, "Get me out of here." I stand up, still holding a lightsaber in my left hand. I could kill him now, and all this would be over. It maybe be against the Jedi Code, but I'm not necessarily a Jedi anymore. What does that make me? I push the button to activate the saber, and look at Maricus in the green light. I turn the saber upside down, raise it with both hands, and as I prepare to take his life, the window breaks behind me. I turn in an instant to see who it is, and time seems to slow. Through an explosion of glass, Siri is flying towards me, saber raised. She has cuts and bruises across her face, chest and arms, more than could've come from the glass. There's a fire in her amber eyes as her crimson blade runs through my chest. There's no better word to describe the feeling of having a beam of pure plasma buring through your chest as you lie on the ground than hot. It's like my insides are melting, and I take a second to reflect on the fact that they probably are. Maricus is standing now, and Siri talks with him for what feels like an eternity, though I can't make out any words. At long last, Siri pulls her saber out of me, and I let the relief of death finally take me. Eye of the Storm To be continued. Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Mastery-''' Ganner was adept in each of the Jedi Order's seven forms, able to blend them together seamlessly in a fight. but was most profecient in Ataru. '''Force Mastery- Like all Jedi, Ganner was a skilled user of the Force. Trivia *Ganner has a rather bizarre outfit he calls the " Outfit of Weirdness". *Ganner used to have a rank in every lightsaber duel type until the high scores were erased. *Ganner has bad luck on the daily spin and has made a YouTube series of his lowest scores. *Ganner was a non-member for about 2 days before regaining membership, then lost it for about 2 months but is now a lifetime member. *Ganner won the August Maze Event Misc Gallery trolllinglikeaboss.PNG|Trolling a spammer War Eagle.PNG|Ganner and members of War Eagle. LEFT TO RIGHT: Bren Silvernight (I think) Adam Silvernight Bounty Xenohunter Me gunglitch.PNG|The reason why Ganner could never be a soldier apparentlyihaveaclone.PNG|Ganner finds his look-alike in CWA and some random guy is between them Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:General Category:Jedi Master Category:Blademaster Category:Champion racer Category:Sentinel Category:Lifetime Members Category:The Unyielding Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Jedi Category:The Liberator Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Battallion Commander Category:Kahar Zamets Army Category:The Justice Alliance Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Class Rank:Deck Officer Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Saber Master Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Force Sensitive Category:Rogue